knock on the door
by LISA1231
Summary: Rahcel we need to talk, next thing i am crying on my best friends shoulder. and there is a party. WTF is he doing! get of me Finn! Noah to the rescue :D just wanted to write it :D story better then summary :P i promise reated T for lanuage :
1. Chapter 1

**so i wanted to write a story about puck and rachel :D some finchel but not much ^^ **

There was a knock on the door, when I opened it I wasn't expecting Finn or as I like to call him my Boyfriend

**Finn what are you doing here?**

**Hey Rachel.**

Weird he never calls me Rachel I thought to myself.

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and walked in. So Rachel we need to talk.

**Oh. Is everything okay?** I said playing with a lock of hair.

**Well yea I just, I think we should break up. **

**Oh, is something wrong? Did I do something wrong? **

**No Rachel it's not you. He was cut off by my sobbing. I didn't even notice the tears. **

**Rachel? **

**It's okay Finn I don't need an explanation. I should be happy that a guy like you wanted me, even if it was just for a couple weeks. I think you should leave and you don't have to say that we can still be friends I don't want you to get hazing from you football friends, you don't have to talk to me either. **

**But Rachel I want us be friends. he said.**

I just stood there looking at him tears in my eyes. He took a step towards me to hug me but I put a hand on his chest telling him to stop.

**You should leave Finn**; I said my voice filled with hurt.

Okay he turned his back to me and walked out the door. I went and locked it and ran up to my room crying. I lunged myself onto my bed. My phone went off with Sweet Caroline as a ring tone signaling it was Noah. I answered it trying to sound as normal as possible.

**Hello Noah. **

**Hey my hot Jewish American princess.**

He was silent for a moment he heard me sobbing on the other end.

**Rachel are you crying? **

**No what makes you think that? **

**I can hear you, what's wrong. I am calling Kurt Okey we'll be there in 5 minutes.**

Before I could argue the line went dead.

Noah's POV

I dialed Kurt's number and waited for him to pick up I didn't take long.

**Well Noah Puckerman what can I do for you? **

**Something is wrong with Rachel! **

**What! Why didn't you say something! **

**Ehh we have been talking for 30 seconds I never got the time, but whatever who cares we need to get to Rachel right now. **

**Okey I am already in my car see you in 2 minutes.**

I sprinted down the stairs and ran outside, noticing it was raining really badly and it look like a storm was coming soon.

I came up Rachel's street stopping right in front of her house. Kurt did the same thing. We walked quickly onto the porch.

Rachel's POV

After I told them what had happened between me and Finn, Noah just looked right down pissed. And Kurt said that his Half-brother is a meathead when it came to girls.

Kurt had to leave because of his curfew. There was a storm outside and since my parents are in New York, Noah stayed with me, he placed his car in the garage next to mine so it was safe. When he came back inside he was soaked from head to toe. He borrowed a pair off sweats from one of my dad's and a t-shirt.

I was in the kitchen making some food for us when I felt a pair of eyes on me. So I turned around and my eyes met Noah's his hazel colored eyes were locked on mine. He was checking me out.

**Noah? **

**Mhm** he said looking me up and down, **I mean yes**. He said quickly now looking down at his feet.

**Thank you for staying with me. **

**No problem besides I know you don't like to be alone.**

It went silent for a moment I jumped wen the oven made a beep sound signaling that our food was ready. We ate in complete silence.

After dinner we watched TV, we were sitting really close my head on his shoulder and his arm around me. I stood up to take the plates into the kitchen, when I was finished I went upstairs to change into my favorite pajamas shorts and a tank top. When I came out of my bathroom Noah was standing in the doorway looking at me with his mouth wide open.

Noah's POV

DAMN she looks HOT as HELL I thought. What in the world was Finn thinking! And those legs! She is really short but her legs keep going on and on forever.

**Noah?** a low voice said I broke out of my gaze and quickly noticed that she was standing really close. Her brown eyes watched me closely.

**Noah are you Okay?**

**Yes I am fine; I am going to crash on the couch. **

**Noah don't be silly that couch is awful to sleep on, you can sleep in the spare room **

**Where are you going to sleep?** I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

**I am going to sleep in my room. I am right down the hall she said with a smile on her face.**

GOD she is so beautiful I thought to myself. Wait when did I think girls are beautiful?

**Okey** I said quickly. Goodnight Rachel I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

**Good night Noah.**

Rachel POV

I touched my cheek where he kissed me and the spot was warm and tingling. Am I starting no it can't be, I am supposed to be so hung up on Finn not Noah, but when I thought about Finn, Noah came up instead.

Mike was having a party that Saturday and everyone in glee was invited. About 30 minutes into the party everyone was drunk even I Rachel Berry. Everyone had a great time I was all over the place, I stayed away from Finn though. Tina said that we are going to play spin the bottle. I spun and it pointed to Finn. No way: I am not kissing him I said. My eyes was about to tear up when Finn just bent over and kissed me square on the lips. I pushed him away when he started to deepening the kiss. I got up and walked up the stairs. Finn also got up and ran after me.

I was standing in the back yard, when I heard steps behind me. Finn's voice broke the silence.

**Hey Rachel **

**Hello Finn what can I do for you? **

**How about another kiss? **

**I don't think so I said turning around to face him. Jumping back when his lips met mine. **

**Finn stop it! I said. **

**You broke up with me! So go away **

**But I was so wrong, I didn't think straight, and you look so hot in your little outfit! You changed Rachel and I like it! I've always wanted you to lose those silly sweaters. The skirts I am fine with**, he said with a smirk on his face.

He put a hand on my back dragging me closer; he bent down forcing his lips onto mine. I tried to push him away but I wasn't strong enough. He put his hands on my ass and up the skirt I was wearing. He was grabbing my ass, what the hell is wrong with him i thought! I let out a small and not happy scream when he started to kiss my neck. How about we finish this in my car? He asked

I started to say no when suddenly I was free, I opened my eyes to see Noah Holding Finn down to the ground.

**Rachel get back in the house! NOW!** Noah said with a harsh voice. I ran back inside and down the stairs to get Sam, Mike and Matt.

**I need help, Noah and Finn are fighting!** The 3 boys and I ran upstairs and outside it took Matt and Sam to keep Noah away from Finn, Mike was holding Finn who seemed really calm but just in case Mike stood in front of him.

Sam and Matt let go of Noah when he turned around and saw me, he ran to my side and wrapping his arms around me.

**Are you Okey?** He asked

the other boys had gone downstairs again. And Finn had stormed off.

When I heard his car speed away I answered Noah's question

Yes I said with a shaky voice.

**Can you take me home?** I asked while giving him a hug.

**Sure**. he said kissing my forehead.

The ride home was silent. Noah walked me to my door but stopped me when I was about to walk inside.

**Noah?**

**Rachel I want you!** He blurted out, he chuckled and shook his head.

**I want you in so many ways and when I saw Finn kissing you I just lost it. **

**Noah it's okay.**

He was stepping closer and putting a hand on my back dragging me closer, I put a hand on his chest, his eyes on my lips. He was ready to surrender starting to bend down. I groaned when my phone went off, it was a text from Finn.

Noah groaned. **What does it say?** He asked

It says

**I am not giving up on us, I know I was wrong when I broke up with you and I want you back. Please Rachel talk to me, and don't you dare kiss him! I will never back off from us **

**xoxo - Finn **

I showed him the text and he suggested that we went inside. I locked the door and he checked the backdoor. I also checked all the windows. It was so tense now so Noah gave me a bear and one bear lead to another bear until I was pretty much drunk again. He was a little tipsy but had full control. I was sitting on his lap and we were talking when I started to kiss his neck I was kissing his pulls point, then moving up to his lips when he cupped my face in his hands kissing me back. He moved down to my neck nipping and licking my neck.

I let out a really pleased moan into his ear.

I was sitting on his lap with each leg on one side of his. He had is hands on my ass stroking it he slapped it one time. One off my hands was under his shirt tracing his abs. he had one hand on my ass and the other under my shirt cupping my left breast, he was pulling and rubbing my nipple.

**Oh Noah**: i let out a loud moan.

I kissed his neck, feeling his member rising.

**Rachel please don't stop** he laid his head back trying to calm down but it was impossible with me moaning and a hand on his member.

**SHIT, Jesus Christ, Fuck! No not like this.** I want you so bad Rachel but not when you are too drunk to even care what about what you are doing. I have to go.

I left his lap but held onto his arm. **Please don't leave me**. I was now crying for some reason. He sat back down on my bed and held me tight.

Puck's POV

Seeing the tears in her eyes I felt really guilty, I couldn't leave her like this.

**I am not going anywhere and I am sure as hell not letting Finn anywhere near you!**

Rachel's POV

**Thank you Noah,** I kissed him on the cheek and snuggled into his body.

**Hey Rachel? **

**Yes Noah what is it? **

**Is it cool if I stay with you to night? **

**Yea sure my dads are away again, so I don't mind the company.**

The next day

I woke up to an empty bed, and a real head ache. Jesus mother of god what happened! I slumped to the bathroom and got in the shower didn't even notice Noah Puckerman, before I had gotten undressed and was in the shower.

**DAMN Berry!** Was all I heard

I let out a small scream when I heard the husky male voice.

**NOAH PUCKERMAN! What in the world are you doing in my bathroom and only wearing a towel!**

**Well I slept over since you were really drunk and sad last night, don't worry nothing happened until you came into the bathroom and got all naked in front of me. **

**Do you remember anything at all from last night?** He asked me

**Well we were at mike's house for the glee party, then Finn kissed me and you drove me home, OH MY GOD! I am so embarrassed! We kind of made out didn't we?** I asked.

**Yes we did, and you have nothing to be ashamed of. Neither of us do. **

**Well get the HELL out of my bathroom please, so I can take my damn shower. **

**Wow I must be rubbing of on you because you just cursed, and may I add it was hot! **

**Whatever** I said with an annoyed voice.

**tell me what you think :D and if words are spelled wrong just let me know :D **


	2. Chapter 2

heey :D sorry haven't had a lot of time latly to writ but here is chapter 2 :D

Knock on the door

Chapter 2

What am I going to do! I am in the shower and Noah is standing right outside my door! OMG I got naked in front of him! Damn it why does he have to be so sexy!

After I was finished with my shower I went into my room and saw that Noah was on my bed so I got my new cloths and went back to the bathroom again.

**Ahh come on Rachel…. That is just mean! I have seen you naked, remember**. He said very loud.

**Haha yea I know, I was there remember.** I said through the door.

I had totally forgotten what happened with Finn, Noah and I was eating lunch and talking about nothing special when I got a text from Finn.

**SHIT! **

**What! What happened?** He asked with a worried voice.

I broke down on the floor crying, remembering everything that happened last night. I couldn't stop crying.

Noah who understood it right away when I broke down, scooped me up in his arms and sat on the floor with me in his lap and his arms protectively around me.

Noah's POV

**Shhhh, Rach everything is fine I am here, I am here.** Was all I could come up with. When I saw her phone laying on the floor open, I read the text she got from Finn.

Rach - I am coming over soon, so we can talk about what happened last night and maybe finish it ;) and we also need to talk about Puck! He is not good enough for you Rach. I mean it stay away from him….

Xoxo – Finn

HELL NO! He is not coming anywhere near her! He is not going anywhere near her! That was for sure.

**Rach? Are you okay?** I asked trying to get some contact with her.

**Yea I am fine**; she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She went to look who it was through the peep hole in the door. I heard her gasp, and she came running into my arms.

**What am I going to do?** She asked me.

**I have no idea Rachel, I will open up the door and you go upstairs and call Sam and the boys. This is going to get ugly pretty fast so hurry. **

Rachel's POV

**No I am going to answer the door and you call the boys, I will keep the safety locks on I promise. I can keep him calmer longer but if he sees you here he is going to flip out. **

While Noah went upstairs, I straitened my cloths and made my way to the door. When I opened it I saw Finn's face, it had no hints of anger so I guess he doesn't know what happened between me and Noah last night.

**Hey, can I come in?** Was all he said.

**Hello Finn, I don't think that is such a good idea. **

**What! Why? Is there someone with you? It's Puck isn't it? I told you to stay away from him! **

**No, no one is home but me. I said with a calm voice. I am not letting you inn because of what happened last night. **

Meanwhile…..

Noah pov

**Hey Sam it's Puck. **

**Hey dude what's up? **

**Could you come over to Rachel's and bring the boys with you. **

**Uh, okay is everything okay? **

**Finn is here! And Rachel is downstairs talking to him and she is not letting me come downstairs until he is gone, and I am seriously freaking out because I don't trust him with my girl! And she won't let me punch him… **

**Your girl huh? When did she become your girl? **

**Dude! I am not talking about that now; she has always been my girl. So just get your scrawny ass over here and bring the boys! **

**Okay okay dude relax be there in 5 minutes. **

**Finn I am not letting you in! **

**Come on Rach.. Don't do this to me; I am not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you. **

**Well you can to that while you are standing there, take it or leave it. **

**Are you really going to make me brake down this door?** He asked with venom in his voice.

**Yes in fact, if you want to get in here you have to break yourself in!** I said with an angered voice.

**Fine!** Was all he said and the he stepped back. I closed the door but that didn't last long. I stepped away from the door when suddenly I heard a huge bang and the front door was on the floor. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**AHHHHHHHHHHH! FINN HUDSON GET OF ME THIS INSTANT! **

**Be quite.** he said with an angry voice

**OH Finn please I pleaded stop it please. **

We were on the floor, with Finn on top me.

**HEY Finn what are you doing here? **Sam said

**Yea Finn what are you doing here, didn't I tell you to leave Rachel alone last time this happened.** Mike said.

Matt was standing behind them just glaring at Finn.

**Oh hey guys, I was just hanging out with my girlfriend**, he said with a stupid grin on his face.

**It doesn't look like Rachel likes it dude**. Matt said

Finn got of me when he saw Noah on his way down the stairs.

**I knew it! You had someone here! And off Corse it is puck. Didn't I tell you to stay away from her? **

**Yea you did, but then you went and dumped her! So deals of dude. **

Noah helped me up and put his arm around me, I didn't mind because I felt safe in his arms. Finn was just glaring at me, when he reach for my hand Noah pulled me back so I was standing behind him and he had a steel grip around my hand.

**Finn I think it is time for you to leave.** He said calmly.

**I am not leaving before Rach tells me to, and don't act like her boyfriend because that is my job! **

**NO! Stop it right now! Finn you are not my boyfriend anymore! You broke up with me so it is your lose. And you don't get to call me Rach anymore! And I want you to leave right this instant! **


End file.
